Theres A new player in The Afterlife school
by WitchJazzy
Summary: After a young girl named Jasmine dies from a terrible storm she soon finds out she isnt going to heaven nor hell as planned
1. Chapter 1: The Apocalypse

_**The day came. The Apocalypse was here. It was the day I died. But let me start from the beginning.**_

_** It was Monday morning. It was the first day of spring. I was happy because it was a month before my birthday which is in April.**_

_** I got up, got dressed, and headed for the school bus to attend school.**_

_** While waiting for the school bus I noticed that the clouds didn't look so good they were grey and black.**_

_** I was worried but I knew I was safer at school than outside. I texted my mother from my cell phone saying " I love you and will see you when I get home."**_

_** she texted back " love you too and I'll be waiting." About 10 minutes later I arrived at school.**_

_** I was ready to start the day with my best buddy Elise or should I say Eli-chan as that was her nickname.**_

_** We talked in the lobby of the school waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. When the Homeroom bell Rung, Hell began to start.**_

_** Me and Elise went to our Homerooms. While I was going to my locker I noticed the clouds got worse looking. **_

_**I was worried but so far no annocements were made about a storm. After I got all my books for class I went to my homeroom**_

_**. My seat was near the window so I could tell if the clouds were darking or getting lighter.**_

_** 20 minutes later 1st bell rung I was happy cause it was a gym day and I love playing gym games.**_

_** About 45 minutes later I went to my 2nd bell class Which was science. I was glad because my homeroom was the science class room so I still sat near the window. **_

_**My Teacher Mrs. Jackson Began teaching. Then a sudden, BOOM! A massive thunder sound and left the school dark. Electristy was cut off.**_

_** I Screamed because I knew this storm was not going to be a normal storm. The vice princepal came to our class to give us the news. **_

_**She said there is a tornado warning and for everyone to listen to our teacher and get down to the basement. I started crying.**_

_** I began to think what about my mom and my little brother Jaden and my dad.**_

_** Well I listened to my teacher as well as the class did and went to the basement which was the girls locker room.**_

_** I took cover hoping I wouldn't get hurt. Since Elise and I wasn't in the same class I went by my friend Miranda. **_

_**Miranda Freaked out on me saying " Jasmine! We are gonna die!" I told her " don't think that. We are not gonna die. **_

_**Just hold on we are going to be Okay.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Alive But Dead

_**Miranda and I Held on. After 10 minutes the tornado finally came. But this wasn't a normal tornado it was powerful. The beast ripped though half of the middle school.**_

_** The lights sparked and have caused a fire. My class as well as I was in danger. There was no life or death situation.**_

_** We had to stay inside because of the tornado but had to go outside from the fire. The school made there decision.**_

_** My class as well as the school ran for their lives outside. The tornado came towards us. About half the students were pulled into the tornado rath.**_

_** I was so sad my friends were gone. Miranda, Hannah, Elise, and Emma. I cried like a waterfall came running down my face.**_

_** I stopped on the stairs and yelled, "No!" the rest of the school yell for me to run away from the beast and I just stood there wishing my friends didn't leave me.**_

_** As I saw debris moving I looked to the side of me. I saw a huge piece of metal. Huge enough to kill me. I gasped. And it hit me.**_

_** All I saw was Darkness. I didn't know if I was alive or dead. I didn't hear or feel anything but I could breathe.**_

_** When I finally got my senses back I awoke. Sitting straight up wondering where I am. I saw a teenage girl she seems the same age as me as I am 13 years old.**_

_** I got up and went to talk to her. I said "Hi. Um where am I and what happened to the tornado and the rest of the school?" she looked at me in confusion.**_

_** She said "What tornado?" I looked at her like she was stupid.**_

_** "What do you mean what tornado? The tornado that killed half the students! The tornado that hit me with a huge piece of metal!" **_

_**She looked at me as she understands. She said "That must have been the tornado that killed you. Oh dear."**_

_** I gasped thinking that is I really dead. I told her that I need to go to a hospital. She said "There are no hospitals here." I asked her why and she said**_

_** "There are no hospitals here because no one here ever gets sick." I asked her why not. And she told me "Because everyone here is dead" **_

_**and I yelled saying "Then show me that im dead!" she said "Guard Skill Hand sonic." A sword shape object came out of her sleeve and she stabbed me.**_

_** It was dark again. When I slowly woke up I saw that same girl again.**_

_** She looked happy to see that im awake but all that I remembered was her using that sword thing.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

_**When I finally was concisious I saw her. She looked at me seeing if I was gonna be okay. She asked "Are you okay?" I looked at her and sat up. I nodded yes.**_

_** I asked her what was her name and she said "Who me? I'm Kanade Tachibana." I said "Hello Kanade my name is Jasmine. But last night you stabbed me with something.**_

_** Why did you stab me?" she looked at me and told me that I made a strange request. I asked her about the sword thing.**_

_** She said "The sword thing you're talking about is my hand sonic. It is one of my Guard skills."**_

_** I asked her about the guard skills she said about and what were they she said "they are objects from software I use to protect this school."**_

_** I looked surprised that guard skills were real. I asked what time it was she said "It's time for breakfast." I said" Oh cool would u like to eat breakfast with me?"**_

_** she looked happy then sad. She said "I'm sorry Jasmine I can't. I'm student body president I have to eat where the Vice student body president and student body **_

_**president eat. But you can eat with me if you want. I smiled and gladly said "Sure."**_

_** ~5 minutes later~**_

_**I walked with Kanade to get our Breakfast. The students stared at me. It must be because I was new to the school. Kanade and I grabbed our Breakfast and sat down. **_

_**Across from us was a boy looked about 14 years old I said "Hi im Jasmine. You must be the vice Student body president."**_

_** The boy looked at me and said "Yes I am. Hello my name is Naoi Ayato it's nice to meet you. Are you new to this school?"**_

_** I replied "Yes I am Kanade is Showing me around. Naoi gave me a chuckle.**_

_** "Ahah better not talk to her when she's in a bad mood.**_

_** She tends to stab people when she's in a bad mood and since im always near her and talk to her I tend to get stabbed a lot." I looked at Kanade.**_

_** She walked over by Naoi. She looked annoyed and used the command hand sonic and stabbed him and said "most of the time you make me in a bad mood."**_

_** Then the Hand sonic vanished. Then Kanade and I sat down to finish our Breakfast. At that point I knew we would become friends.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A gift from a friend

_**We finish our breakfast and headed to class. I was lucky enough that Kanade was in my class. Sadly Naoi was in a different class than me. But I was fine with it.**_

_**Kanade and I sat down in our seats. Kanade's seat was right in front of me and I was behind her. The teacher finally began teaching. While he was teaching I**_

_**noticed a boy outside using a weapon. Just swinging some axe thing. I whispered to Kanade "Hey Kanade look outside someone is using a weapon." She looked**_

_**outside and stood up. The teacher looked at her and asked her "Is there something wrong Kanade?" Kanade nodded yes and left the class room. The teacher**_

_**continued teaching. I watched outside. Kanade met the boy and talked to him. Then I gasp. The boy pointed the weapon at Kanade like he was going to hurt her.**_

_**I got up ran out of the class room not listening to anyone. I ran outside and yelled "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER. DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!" I ran to the boy and**_

_**pushed him to the ground and said "Don't lay a finger on her." I noticed that the boy had a different uniform than the men in our school. He left saying "I will**_

_**deal with you people later." Kanade and I started walking back to our class.**_

_**~5 Hours Later~**_

_**School ended for the day. I asked her "Can I stay with you? I don't know where I live in this world." She smiled and told me that people live in dorms. Kanade**_

_**said, "Come to my dorm I want to show you something." So I came with her. When we arrived at her dorm, she unlocked the door. We went inside. It looked**_

_**nice. There was a computer, a bed, a dresser, and a bathroom. Kanade logged in her computer. Then she clicked on software called "Angel Player". She told**_

_**me this is where she gets her Guard skills. She said "That situation. I didn't need help but you had a big enough heart to come and help me and I thank**_

_**you for that. But I bet that won't be the only time. So I am letting you borrow this software so you can have Guard Skills as well and defend yourself.**_

_**But beware this is only self defense. Off fence only leads to trouble." I told her ok that I'll be fine. I said "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kanade. Good night."**_

_**I left her dorm and went to mine. I saw my computer and there was a note on it that told me my user and password. I logged in and slip the disk inside my**_

_**computer. The program loaded and showed me all of her guard skills. There were more of them then Hand sonic. Actually there were five versions of hand sonic.**_

_**Other programs too. There was an icon that said "add these to self." I clicked it then a message popped up and told to say guard skill then command. So I did**_

_**what it said. I held up my hand and said "Guard Skills: Hand sonic." The sword actually came out of my sleeve. I touched it and it well it was real! Then in my**_

_**head I said "disappear" and it disappeared I was happy.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Best Friends Reunite

_**It was 6am. I just woke for another school day. I took a shower, got my uniform on, and headed for breakfast. What I was having for breakfast was my favorite**_

_**French toast! I saw Kanade and Naoi waiting for me at the table. While I was walking I saw my best friend Elise at her table. She was talking to other students.**_

_**But the other students she was talking too had different uniforms as well. On their shoulder sleeve it said SSS. But I ignored it and went to my table with Kanade**_

_**and Naoi. We talked about stuff, then I asked Kanade and Naoi about the SSS. They said it was cults just to break rules don't interact with them. And I said "Ok."**_

_**School bell rung so I was off to my class again. I noticed Elise was in the class I am but she didn't notice me. I wondered if she forgot about me. But I also noticed**_

_**that she wasn't even paying attention she was just drawing. When we were alive her drawings were always so creative so better than me. But I had to stay**_

_**listening if I didn't want to get in trouble. The bell rung again. It was break time for 15 minutes. I walked up to Elise. I said "Elise! I missed you so much." She**_

_**looked at me. She said "Do I know you?" I gasp. Have she forgotten about me? I said "Buddy. Remember me. We were like sisters." She looked at me again.**_

_**"Jasmine, is that really you?" Tears started dripping down my face as she remembered me. "Yes Elise it is me." Then I hugged her and ask her what happened.**_

_**She told me that the twister pulled her in but she didn't die from the tornado. She also said that inside a tornado is magnificent but the debris had pulled a stick**_

_**towards her and stabbed her. After that she woke up meeting a girl named Yuri. That Yuri was the leader of the SSS. I asked her about the SSS she said "The**_

_**SSS is a group of middle school kids that are fighting back for their life. The SSS do not want to be obliterated and turn into a bug. That they want to be**_

_**reincarnated." The Bell rung. It was time for class again. She told me that she will talk to me after school. And so I walked to my next class. In Social Studies**_

_**Naoi was in my class. As well as Kanade again. The teacher began teaching. Then suddenly Naoi Jumped out of his seat and yelled "There is no need to tell**_

_**history for I am God!" I thought to myself "Hes a Moran." Kanade walked over by Naoi, Commanded Hand sonic and stabbed him. She said "you're not God for**_

_**the last time Naoi." He sat down and slammed his head on the desk in pain. Kanade sat back down and the teacher began teaching. After 30 minutes Naoi was**_

_**completely healed again since in this world no one dies because they are already dead. The bell Rung again. It was time for lunch. The same kid from the SSS**_

_**came to me and said "Are you ready to fight?" then shot me in my stomach. I commanded "Guard Skill: Distortion" which put a force field in front of me. The kid**_

_**tried shooting me again. I commanded "Guard skill: hand sonic" and headed towards him and stabbed him. He ran and I fainted from the shot. I woke up in the**_

_**Clinic and Saw Kanade, Elise, Naoi in front of me. They looked happy that I was ok and awake. Elise asked me if I was ok and I told her "I am okay." And stood**_

_**up and went back to class.**_

_**~3 Hours Later~**_

_**The School Ended for today once again. I went to talk to Elise. I asked her who was that Kid who shot me. She said "That was Noda. He did it because you aren't**_

_**in the SSS and because your friends with Angel." I asked what Angel? She told me it was the girl with silver white hair. It was Kanade. I told her Kanade isn't an**_

_**angel. She is a regular soul just like us and that she should meet her and see. She said she couldn't unless she had permission from Yuri her leader. After that**_

_**we went back to our dorms to finish our homework.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Is she my friend? or a spy?

_**Dinner time came. I we**_n_**t to Elise's dorm before going down to the cafeteria. I was lucky that she was still there. I knocked on the door. She came out and told**_

_** me she had permission to meet and talk to angel. For which is Kanade. When we arrived we got our Dinner. I had orange chicken, lo mien noodles with a side **_

_**of a chicken egg role. It was my favorite. Elise had the same. After that we went to sit by Kanade and Naoi. I saw Kanade had Mapo Tofu. I asked her "Isn't**_

_** that spicy?" She told me that it wasn't and that it was good and her favorite. Naoi had Beef Udon. "Hey Kanade." She said "Yes?" I pointed to Elise "Meet Elise. **_

_**She was and still is my best friend though life and death." Kanade Shook Elise's hand and said "Nice to meet you Elise." Elise smiled and said "Same to you**_

_** Kanade." Elise Asked about Kanade's guard skills and was she a real angel. As normal Kanade said "No im not an Angel im a normal student and my guard **_

_**skills are my self defense." Elise said "Ok." And she went back to her table with the SSS. I saw her talking to Yuri. It made me think that she was a spy**_

_** trying to get information out of Kanade. Then Naoi jumped on top of the table and yelled to Elise "YOU DARE TO IGNORE GOD?" Kanade once again **_

_**standed up commanded her hand sonic and stabbed Naoi and said with an annoyed face "You are not god." Naoi fell bleeding on the floor and barely**_

_** said "Ok." About 20 minutes later dinner was over. I needed to use the bathroom so I went. When I got out of the stall Yuri was right in front of me. **_

_**She said "Jasmine I want to talk to you." I said "Ok." And left to the Principals office. When we got there I noticed that all the SSS members were there. **_

_**Even Elise. Yuri asked me what relations have I had with Kanade. I told her that Kanade was just my friend that I like to hang around. Yuri told me that **_

_**would be all but one more question she asked me, "The SSS and me would like you to join us. Do you think you're up to it?" I told her I was but it would**_

_** ruin me and Kanade's friendship. Which I couldn't afford. So sadly I rejected her request. She said "Thank you. Now that would be all you are dismissed."**_

_** I left to go to Kanade's dorm to tell her good night. About 5 mins when I got there I told her good night. Then she said "I saw you with the SSS. Did they **_

_**say anything about me?" I answered her no. she said "ok. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said "ok good night." After that I went to my dorm. But **_

_**before I went to bed I went to my computer and got onto "Angel Player." I had a thought in mind of a new guard skill so I added it in. since I heard about **_

_**all this angel stuff. I putted angel wings on there. They supposed to look like angel wings and supposedly let me fly. I named it Air wing. I clicked add to **_

_**me. After that I went to bed to wait for morning to try my wings out. It was 7am morning came. Once again I got a shower, got dressed but I skipped**_

_** breakfast. I went outside to try my new wings. I said "Guard Skills: Air wings!" and wings actually came out of my back. I was so happy that it actually **_

_**worked. I thought of my wings flapping in my head. And what do you know it actually worked I was lifted off the ground. I flew around the school Kanade**_

_** noticed me. She walked outside and talked to me. She asked me "Where did these wings come from?" I told her I came up with them and added them to**_

_** Angel Player. She told me that my wings were magnificent. My wings made my day I was happy.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Am I The Spy Now Or Just What

_**Class started. I noticed that Elise was staring at me but ignored and continued to listen to the teacher. I also noticed the staring lasted about 3 classes.**_

_** Lunch time came. Before everybody went to lunch, I went up to Elise and asked her about the staring. She told me it was nothing but somehow**_

_** I didn't believe that. I got my lunch and sat by Kanade and Naoi as usual. I was thinking if I joined the SSS maybe I can get some information of**_

_** why this is happening. So I said to Kanade, "Kanade. I know the SSS breaks all kinds of school rules and is not allowed but I think they're keepin**__**g**_

_** something from me. Maybe I can be in the SSS for a couple days and see whats going on." She gave me a serious look and thought for a moment.**_

_** She asked me "Will you be breaking the rules like they do?" I promised her that I wouldn't or she could slash me. Even though she wasn't the**_

_** slashing people type. She told me "okay." Lunch was over then I returned to my classes. Elise wasn't in this class but one of the SSS members **_

_**was and they did the same to me. They stared and as well I ignored and returned watching the teacher. The day ended for school but before I**_

_** headed back to my dorm I went to the principal's office where the SSS met up. I knocked on the door. A girl answered. It yelled "It's that girl!" **_

_**I heard Yuri said "Let her in." She let me in. Yuri wanted to know what I wanted. I said "I have put thought in this. I want to join the SSS."**_

_** Yuri smiled and said "I knew you would come to your senses." The SSS freaked out and said "Huh?" Yuri said "Didn't you guys notice?**_

_** She's not an NPC. She's a soul just like us." After that I asked about the staring. They said it was for me to make the choice of becoming**_

_** a member of the SSS. So me actually being a spy began.**_


	8. Chapter 8: My First Operation

_**So im in the SSS going against school rules and breaking them. Being against my friend Kanade. It didn't feel right but I had to get used to it. One of the SSS**_

_** members named Otonashi locked the door and closed the blinds. Yuri started talking about the next operation. The SSS members didn't have enough meal**_

_** tickets to last the day so Yuri instructed operation tornado. It was about the band Girls Dead Monster attracting the school student and once the students**_

_** were excited enough the SSS would turn the fans on and blow there meal tickets away so the SSS could catch them. I knew this was one of the things**_

_** Kanade would disapprove about but I have to report back to her. Yuri continued talking about the mission and commanded it to start. The SSS left to go**_

_** to their positions. I made a quick stop to Kanade's dorm and informed her about the operation. I told her to be ready that the members had guns. She said**_

_** "Guard skills: Distortion. Im ready." Distortion was an invisible shield to protect her from the bullets. I said "Ok. The SSS is in front of the cafeteria. I'll be **_

_**there flying. I won't harm you I promise." Then I ran out of her dorm and went to my position. The band started playing. 3 minutes later I saw Kanade**_

_** walking towards the cafeteria. I said "Guard skills: air wings!" my wings came out of my back and I started flying. Kanade looked at me. I nodded. The **_

_**SSS appeared aimed their guns and started shooting her. Luckily she already commanded her distortion. She came towards them. Sadly the excitement **_

_**reached its peak and the meal tickets flew out of the window. The SSS won. I yelled im sorry. I took my meal ticket and left. It was dinner time. I got**_

_**Mapo tofu cuz it looked good. Kanade got the same since it was her favorite. I told her I didn't have a gun on or anything on me. Naturally she believed**_

_** me because I had guard skills. The day ended I went back to my dorm. Got a shower, did my homework, studied a little, and went to bed. I wonder**_

_** whats in for tomorrow.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Dream Fullfilled

**I woke up. It was** **a clear sunny morning. I did the same as any other morning. It was the morning routine. Soon as i got dress i headed for the SSS meeting room. **

**but while i was there i saw signs and posters of a talent show. I seemed surprised that this school does these stuff still. I wonder what people could do when they**

** were alive. This is my chance to see. I went inside the SSS meeting room. They were all waiting for Yuri to give her orders. Soon as everybody came to the room **

**she asked, "Tell me. Who is all going to the talent show?" most hands went up even mine. Then she said "OK now, who is all participating in the talent show?" **

**Very few hands went up. I saw that Elise's hand went up. Yuri pointed to Elise and asked, "What are you doing in the show?" Elise replied " My dream was to sing**

** when I was alive. Im going to sing." And I did remember when Elise and I was alive, she did like to sing. Yuri gave a fine eye to her like something was going to**

** happen. The member TK raised his hand as well and Yuri asked the same thing. TK replied " To dance with the floor." I guess he meant he was gonna dance. The**

** rest of the hands was the band "Girls Dead Monster." I raised my hand as well. I had a idea that I could play my flute beautifully. Yuri saw my hand but didn't ask**

** me. Then Yuri said that "Angel" is going to be on her high tailed today because of the talent show. She said, " Everybody attend class but don't take it seriously.**

** It might cause you to disappear if you pay attention." Everybody nodded and went to class as well as I did. I sneaked into class late. Since I sat behind Kanade,**

** it was normal for her to ask me where have I been. I told her the SSS had a meeting and I had to attend. She gave me a worried look. I said " Don't worry im **

**going to get out of the situation very soon." She told me "OK." and turned around to pay attention to the teacher.**

**~6 hours later~**

**The talent show began. Everybody was starting i watched from behind the curtain. Everybody performing looked amazing. Then I went up. I played a gentle song**

** on my flute. many people thought it was heart warming. When I stopped, I bowed and said "Thank you and good night!" The next and last one up was Elise and**

** her singing. about 3 minutes later her song ended. She started crying. That gave me the signal that she was happy. She said into the microphone "Before I died,**

** I loved singing. I was very good at it but I wasn't the best. Tonight I think I did my best. Tonight I think I actually fulfilled my dreams and thank you for that. I was**

** sitting in the front row seat. She looked at me and said "Jasmine, I joined the SSS to fight for my life. To fight what I missed. This is what I missed." She started**

** crying more. She said "Good bye." After that she spreaded her arms out and started falling to the floor but when I blinked, She was gone. She disappeared. The**

** talent show ended. It was dinner time. I told Yuri that today I was going to sit by Kanade. She told me not too for that is the emeny but Kanade is nice. But I had**

** to listen to Yuri so I didn't sit by Kanade. At dinner we talked about Elise's disappearence. Everybody gave their thought for what happen but Yuri came and said**

** " Your all wrong. Remember at the meeting. She said that it was her dream to sing. Thats wh..." I interrupted her and said " Right before she disappeared she**

** told me that this was her dream. That she actully became a star from singing. That that's what she fought for in this world that she didn't get to when she was**

** alive." I started to tear for that was my best friend who is gone now. Yuri said " Thats right. She fullfilled her dream. She was able to rest in peace." I told the**

** SSS that I was done with my dinner that im going back to my dorm and go to bed. When I was leaving Kanade caught up with me and asked me "whats wrong?"**

** Thats when the crying really started. I told her " My best friend disappeared today. I'll never see her again." Kanade gave a sad look and told me " It will be okay.**

** Im still your friend and thats what matters." Then she gave me a hug. It told me we would be friends until the end. I said " Thank you Kanade." and Headed for bed.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Search for Naoi

_**Morning came. I was done. I didn't want to disappear. Homeroom bell rung. I went straight to the meeting. When i went inside I said "Im done!**_

_** I don't want to be like Elise. I don't want to disappear. I don't want to be on Kanade's bad side. oh yeah did i mention? Kanade Tachibana is my**_

_** best friend. I talk to her everyday. I quit this job." I left and went to class. I was happy because I was free. I went inside class and Kanade as**_

_** normal asked me where ive been. I told her that i quit the SSS and that I told her that I would get out of it. She nodded at me and we begin**_

_** listening to our teacher. The break bell rung. I went outside in the hall to get a drink of water. I saw Naoi walking to the restroom. As i saw**_

_** him a few people grabbed him and taped his mouth shut and carried him away. I was panicking for what happen to him I ran to get Kanade**__**.**_

_** When I saw Kanade, I said " Kanade! Naoi has been kidnapped!" She standed up and ran with me to go look for him. We ran outside. There**_

_** was no sight of him. I said " Kanade since I still have your Angel Player, wouldn't my new guard skill work?" She told me that she didn't**_

_** know so I told her to try it. I commanded "Guard skills: Airwing." My wings came out of my back and I flew up to the sky to see if I could**_

_** spot Naoi. Kanade did the same. But she looked really confused on how to get down from the sky because she nevered used the "Airwing."**_

_** But I knew that she would figure it out. I flew around the whole school and saw nothing. But what i did see on a glance of my eye was **_

_**Naoi's hat. It was right in front of the school gym. So i flew over there and went inside of the gym. Inside the gym was the stage and I**_

_** noticed that a door was on the stage open. I went inside with Naoi's hat. Then I noticed that I had to climb down a ladder and so I did.**_

_** When I reached the bottom I noticed it was the guild. I knew this because of the SSS. I started walking down the tunnel. Then 5 minutes**_

_** later i felt a poking on my back. I screamed and turned around. Who I saw poking me was Kanade. She told that she was sorry for scaring**_

_** me and I told her it was OK just don't sneak up on me. She asked me, " Why are we here?" I told her " Because I saw Naoi being dragged**_

_** in here." She said " Oh dear." And thats when our journey begins to find Naoi.**_


	11. Chapter 11: This Is My Heaven

**_~The Story Would go Great if you played Ichiban no Takaramono near the end of the chapter. Just giving a heads up~_**

_****_

_**Kanade and I continued to walk down the tunnel. We noticed there were traps in there to stop Kanade but we were able to beat them. we saw a**_

_** door that we nevered seen before. I tryed to open it but it was locked. Kanade used her "handsonic" to open the door. What I saw in there made**_

_** me gasp. It was my other best friend Carly. I said " Carly! Is that you?" She gasped and said "What are you doing here?" I told her that Kanade**_

_** and I was here to rescue Naoi. I heard Naoi scream "Help me! God shall not be treated like this!" I yell to Carly, "Where is Naoi?" She told me**_

_** "Jasmine I do love you as a friend but im sorry I can't tell you I need Naoi." I asked her why did she need him. She replied, " I need him to**_

_** unlock the secrets of this world. His Hypnosis is the key of unlocking the mysteries of this world." While she was talking I decided to grab a**_

_** couple keys while she wasn't looking and ran. I yelled, "Kanade stop her!" Kanade did what I said. Naoi Kept screaming for help and I ran to **_

_**look for him. When I found him, he was chained up to a chair i grabbed a couple keys and tried to save him. Lucky I had the right key and I **_

_**freed him. I commanded my guard skill "Airwing." Naoi gave a surprised look at my wings. I told him to hang onto me tight and so he did. I **_

_**said " Naoi don't let go or you might die." He said "Alright." I Began flying. Flying fast. When I returned to Carly and Kanade and I yelled**_

_** "Lets go!" Kanade followed me and we went back to the infirmary even though noone was there. I asked Naoi what happen. He said, "I**_

_** was heading to the restroom until that Carly chick grabbed me and dragged me into some room. She had a tazer and some students. She**_

_** forced me into hypnotizing them so learn about the secrets about this world. If I didn't do what she had said i would be electricutated to **_

_**death. And littery to death." Naoi's face glowed and he blush and came to my face saying " But God was saved by you the Beautiful**_

_** Jasmine." Kanade Stood up and commanded "handsonic" and stabbed Naoi and said " You arn't God how many times do I have to **_

_**tell you?" Naoi fell to the ground bleeding and unconsious. When Naoi awoke the school day ended. It was dinner time. When I sat **_

_**down with Kanade and Naoi, Naoi seemed different more lovelier then usual but ignored it mostly. My life was happy here I didn't **_

_**want to leave. So I live the rest of my life here in my heaven. This is my heaven.**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Legend Has Come True

_**~3 years later~**_

_**Its just a normal day at the afterlife school. I've been dead for three years. I've been at the afterlife school for three years.**_

_** I've had my ups and downs. I also made some new friends as well. I also reunited with some of my old friends as well.**_

_** Carly became good and not bad anymore. Emma, Elise's sister became a NPC. Hannah and Miranda came to the school**_

_** but moved on as well as they accepted there lives. It was near graduation. But our story begins here. The break bell**_

_** rung. Noai came to me and got down to his knees and said "Jasmine will you marry me? I have loved you since that day**_

_** three years ago." Noai was always cute and nice to me and he seemed to have a great personality. so I said "Yes. Yes I **_

_**will." Kanade saw us. She blushed and said "awww so cute." Naoi Kissed me on the chick and we left to go to our next class.**_

_** I went to Emma and told her about getting married. Then it hit me. Wasn't I supposed to disappear once I feel love? But who**_

_** ever has left over emotion is sent here and I did have left over emotion from my death. It traumatized me. Emma said "Arn't**_

_** you only 16 years old?" I said " Yes, but this is the year im graduating and passing on. Naoi and I probably wouldn't see**_

_** eachother in our new lives." She told me "congratulations Jasmine but are u scared of moving on?" I was scared and didn't**_

_** want to leave because I loved this place so much. It is my heaven. I said "Yes I am." And I went to class. In class today I was**_

_** learning about the legend of the shadows. It was a legend about the NPCs turning into black monstrous things who devowered**_

_** souls like me. It showed a picture of it. I gasped as it scared me and I also have seen that picture in one of my dreams before. **_

_**I dont know if the shadows were real but they seemed that way. Lunch bell rung. It was time for lunch. When I got my lunch **_

_**and sat down with Kanade and Naoi, I watched the SSS students. Then suddently a NPC boy screamed and turned into a shadow. **_

_**It looked exacly like the picture in the text book. But it was more scarier. It was headed for the SSS. I jumped up and moved away.**_

_** The SSS grabbed their guns in confusion, Since the SSS doesnt go to class, they didn't know about the shadow. They shot the **_

_**shadow until it vanished. I was shaking in fear. Lunch was over and the SSS had a meeting. I skipped class and went into the **_

_**SSS meeting room. They asked why I was there. I said " I think I can help you on those monsters." So then I told them the story and legend of the shadows.**_


End file.
